


Isn't It Obvious?

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: A cute fluff where Dan and Phil go on TV and they have the perfect response when asked a question.





	Isn't It Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. It's only been one day since I last posted but I'm hitting y'all up with another fanfic featuring DnP. Please read. It's kind of short but I'll start doing chaptered fics soon if you guys want. LMK

Isn't it obvious?

 

Phil glanced over at Dan on the tube. They were sitting extremely close to each other, with no regard for personal space. Phil's shoulder pressed against Dan's letting Dan  know the love that radiated through Phil. Phil looked away, when he noticed that Dan had turned to face him too, still slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at his long time crush turned boyfriend. They had learned of each other's feelings just recently and Phil wasn't extremely comfortable with expressing his love for Dan so openly in his eyes. They were working on being used to this new turn in their relationship. But they knew it was for the better. Anyway, they were getting to their stop, a small news station in Manchester who wanted to interview them “for the young impressionable youth”. They hopped out of the tube car and made their way out of the station. Luckily for them, there was a Starbucks just across the street. 

“perfect!” Phil cried and dragged Dan towards it.

“but we've already had coffee today, phillll.” Dan whined slowly lagging behind. 

“no matter, I could go for some more”

They got to the Starbucks in record time as Phil was extremely eager to get his fix of caffeine. And of course he ordered a caramel macchiato. They didn't have much time and had to rush to the news building. Dan considered on hiring a taxi but it wasn't that far and Dan figured they could use the exercise since they never did any on their own. Phil suddenly decided that it was a good time to drag Dan into an alleyway and peck him quickly on the lips as he knew Dan was socially awkward and anxious and he wanted to give Dan another dose of encouragement. Dan smiled a bit to himself, still exhilarated at the feeling of Phil's lips on his. Dan was not used to being so in love with someone who loved him back. Soon they were both standing in the lobby, and then soon after in another room, ready to film. The newscasters asked a lot of questions with fake smiles on their faces. They were live and none of them wanted something wrong to slip out. But then one question came. One of the primary newscasters had turned to the camera, winked, and smiled at Dan and Phil. He had a glint in his eye as he asked, 

“Is Phan real?”

Dan had been prepared to answer questions like these however, and him and Phil had come up with a perfect response.

“isn't it obvious?” Dan looked over at Phil and gave him the classic “Heart Eyes Howell" before turning to the camera and smiling. The newscasters seemed very shocked and quickly changed to a new topic. But both Dan and Phil felt proud and accomplished after that moment. They had nothing to be afraid of. And it really was the perfect response. When they left the tube the second time that day, this time arriving in London, it had started raining. But they didn't care, they walked hand in hand and when they got to the doorstep of their apartment building Dan pulled Phil in closer for an actual kiss. Their lips were cold and wet due to the rain, but it still felt like the perfect kiss. Every kiss with Phil was perfect, and vice versa. 

“God, were so in love, aren't we Phil?” Dan laughed pulling away from Phil's lips to breathe.

“isn't it obvious?” Phil replied and tugged open the door, still gripping onto Dan's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> right. so that's done. hope y'all enjoyed the sweet and short story. Comment or shit. THX!!


End file.
